City Doctor, Country Bride
by samanthasong
Summary: Seohyun baru saja mengalami patah hati. Suasana pedesaan membuat hati Seohyun sembuh perlahan-lahan. Ia ingin tetap tinggal di desa, dan menemukan alasan yang cukup kuat untuk itu dalam diri Jung Yonghwa, partner Seohyun di klinik. Tapi kematian istri Yonghwa bertahun-tahun lalu membuat pria itu membangun tembok tinggi di hatinya.


Samantha Song present

.

"City Doctor, Country Bride"

.

.

.

Cast :

Seohyun | Seo Joo Hyun - Girls' Generation

Jung Yong Hwa - CNBLUE

Joohee | Lee Joo Hee – 8eight

Junsu | Kim Jun Su – JYJ

Jonghyun | Kim Jong Hyun – SHINee

.

.

.

Daerah pedesaan Chesiere masih sama cantiknya seperti yang kuingat ketika berkunjung terakhir kali, pikir Seohyun sambil menyetir menuju puncak bukit tempat sungai mengalir membelah desa dan bersiap merengkuh Seohyun ke dalamnya.

Seohyun menyukai tempat ini, dan bayangan menjadi bagian dari masyarakat pedesaan ini selama beberapa bulan ke depan terasa bagai obat untuk hatinya yang luka. Udaranya bersih, irama kehidupan lebih lambat, dan orang-orang tersenyum sama lain. Kebanyakan dari mereka sudah tinggal di sini sejak kecil dan mereka yang belum lama tinggal selalu mengalami proses penyesuaian diri yang menyenangkan.

Kehidupan pedesaan memang jauh berbeda dari pekerjaannya di Manchester, tempat ia bekerja sebagai kepala dokter di klinik umum yang cukup ramai. Menghadapi para pasien yang memenuhi ruang tunggu, mengunjungi mereka di apartemen-apartemen, daerah kumuh dengan jalan-jalan sempit, dan perumahan mewah, sebelum pulang ke flat yang kosong.

Tapi, Seohyun cukup bahagia tinggal di kota. Hari-harinya berlalu dengan cepat akibat tuntutan pasien yang tak kunjung henti, dan saat itu ada Jonghyun.

Ketika Joohee, kakak Seohyun, menelepon meminta Seohyun pindah ke rumah Joohee di daerah pedesaan Chesiere untuk mengasuh anak-anaknya selama beberapa bulan ke depan sementara ia menemani suaminya dalam tugas diplomatik, Seohyun sempat ragu-ragu.

"Aku ingin sekali, Joohee _eonnie_," kata Seohyun waktu itu. "Tapi aku harus bekerja, kau tahu. Aku sayang pada Eungi dan Maroo. Kalau saja hanya dua minggu dan bukan berbulan-bulan, aku pasti mau."

"Kau bisa ganti pekerjaan," sahut Joohee, tidak ingin ditolak.

"Oh, ya?" sahut Seohyun kecut. "Dan melakukan apa?"

"Ada lowongan sebagai dokter klinik di desa. Mereka juga membutuhkan tenaga tambahan selama beberapa bulan ke depan. Kami tidak ingin mengeluarkan anak-anak dari sekolah sebelum kenaikan kelas pada bulan Juli. Setelah itu kami akan menjemput mereka dan menetap di Skandinavia sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan."

Sambil mendengarkan, Seohyun membayangkan pondok batu dengan taman penuh bunga yang terletak di kaki bukit dengan sungai disekitarnya dihuni burung _heron _dan _kingfisher._ Ia juga membayangkan hidup tanpa Eungi dan Maroo, keponakan-keponakan yang disayanginya. Kalau mereka pindah ke luar negeri, ia akan jarang sekali bertemu dengan mereka untuk sementara pasti merupakan kesempatan yang terlalu berharga untuk dilewatkan.

"Biar kupikirkan dulu," kata Seohyun.

"Baik, tapi jangan terlalu lama," desak Joohee. "Kami harus pergi dalam enam minggu. Aku harus mengatur banyak hal untuk anak-anak dan aku akan terus khawatir sampai mendapatkan seseorang untuk mengasuh mereka. Bagus juga aku dan Junsu untuk punya waktu berduaan saja."

Ada keheningan di ujung sana dan Joohee berkata, "Joohyunnie, kau tidak tampak terlalu bahagia akhir-akhir ini. kau tidak perlu menceritakan apa yang tengah terjadi, tapi mungkin sedikit perubahan baik juga untukmu."

Seohyun meringis. Joohee tidak tahu sama sekali apa yang terjadi dalam kehidupan pribadinya, tapi jelas dia menyimpulkan sesuatu dari obrolan-obrolan telepon mereka. "Lalu bagaimana perasaan anak-anak saat tahu kau akan pergi?" tanya Seohyun. Mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja selama mereka bersamamu, Joohyunnie. Kau tahu betapa mereka menyayangimu." Lalu Joohee berkata dengan nada membujuk, "Jadi kalau begitu bisakah aku mendaftarkanmu untuk lowongan di klinik desa?"

"Boleh saja," kata Seohyun. "Tapi jangan terlalu berharap. Tidak ada jaminan mereka akan menerimaku kalau aku melamar."

.

.

.

Itulah awal dari segalanya, dan hari ini hasilnya, pikir Seohyun saat jalan mulai menanjak dan menyadari ia tengah menyetir di samping sungai.

Ia tidak bisa tidur pada malam setelah menerima telepon Joohee. Tidurnya gelisah, seolah desa itu sedang memanggil-manggilnya. Ia selalu menginap di tempat keluarga kakaknya saat punya waktu luang. Joohee-lah satu-satunya keluarga yang Seohyun miliki dan tiap kali ia makin terjerat dengan pesona di tempat itu. Selain itu, ada alasan lain mengapa saran kakaknya terasa menggoda.

Berkaitan dengan satu hal yang Joohee asumsikan tidak Seohyun miliki… sebuah hubungan. Dan kesempatan datang pada saat yang tepat.

.

.

.

Seohyun mengenal Kim Jonghyun karena pria itu menempati apartemen di seberang apartemennya dan mereka sering berpapasan saat keluar maupun masuk. Usia Jonghyun hampir sebaya dengan Seohyun, orangnya menyenangkan, menarik, dan sikapnya membuat Seohyun tertarik.

Ketika hubungan mereka makin jauh, Seohyun berpikir bahwa inilah pria yang ingin ia nikahi. Seseorang yang akan memberinya anak dan kehidupan keluarga yang bahagia. Jonghyun jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia ingin bertemu Seohyun lebih sering. Dan semuanya baik-baik saja, sampai suatu hari mantan istri Jonghyun mengetuk pintu apartemen Seohyun dan memberitahunya bahwa Jonghyun adalah ayah dari bocah laki-laki berusia empat tahun yang tak pernah sempat Jonghyun kunjungi.

"Jonghyun diperbolehkan menemui anaknya kapan pun dia mau," perempuan itu memberitahu Seohyun yang terkejut setengah mati. "Iljoon selalu menanyakan ayahnya, tapi Jonghyun tak pernah bisa diminta datang dan menemuinya. Kalau kau sedang menjalani hubungan serius dengannya, jangan bayangkan dia akan menjadi pria berkeluarga yang baik."

Ketika perempuan itu pergi Seohyun hancur karena sakit atas pemberitahuan itu. Jonghyun tak pernah mengatakan dia pernah menikah sebelumnya dan sudah punya anak. Seohyun suka anak-anak, ingin punya anak kelak, dan Jonghyun bahkan tak mau mengunjungi dan menemui anaknya sendiri.

Seohyun mengonfrontasi Jonghyun soal itu. Pertama karena tidak memberitahu bahwa dia sudah menikah sebelumnya, namun Jonghyun berkata hal itu ia rasa tidak perlu diungkapkan. Hal itu sudah cukup menyakitkan tapi ketika Seohyun menyinggung tentang anak laki-lakinya, rasa sakit itu makin dalam.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka anak-anak," kata Jonghyun sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Tapi kau tahu aku suka, kan? Dan kau tak pernah memberitahuku," Seohyun memakinya. "Mantan istrimu sudah membantuku. Kita putus, Jonghyun. Aku pasti bisa menerima soal kau pernah menikah sebelumnya kalau kau memberitahuku, tapi sikapmu terhadap anakmu benar-benar tak bisa kupercaya. Kurasa aku beruntung bisa lolos darimu."

Ketika Jonghyun pergi, Seohyun menangis, bukan karena impian-impian dan harapannya kandas, tapi karena kebohongan Jonghyun. Bagaimana bisa seseorang tidak mau menemui anaknya dan merasa tidak perlu memberitahu Seohyun akan keberadaan buah hatinya. Hal itu meninggalkan lubang yang menganga dalam hidup Seohyun. Membuat gadis itu lelah menjalin hubungan lain lagi, dan ketika Joohee menelepon, ia memutuskan untuk menerima tawaran kakaknya.

.

.

.

Mengasuh keponakan-keponakanku akan bagaikan _icing _di kue bila aku menyetujui rencana Joohee, pikir Seohyun selama berjam-jam pada malam itu. Itu juga akan menjadi kenang-kenangan baginya setelah mereka semua pindah ke luar negeri.

Joohee tau Eungi dan Maroo akan aman bersama Seohyun sampai Joohee dan Junsu pulang, selain itu mereka tak perlu keluar dari sekolah sebelum tahun ajaran.

Keesokan harinya Joohee menelepon untuk memberitahu bahwa dia sudah mendapatkan detail posisi yang dibutuhkan di klinik desa, Seohyun meminta Joohee mengirimkan informasi itu dan semua berawal dari sana.


End file.
